Crunch meets boy
by Animefan57
Summary: Tiny recieves a visit from an old friend named Daniel, but when Crunch finds out that Tiny and Daniel are best friends again, he meets Daniel, but the meetup isn't good and a big arguement erupts. Tragic results follow. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Long lost friends do return

Author's Note: Hi guys, i'm here for another story. This one is called "Crunch meets boy". It's about when Tiny recieves a visit from an old friend named Daniel, but when Crunch finds out that Tiny and Daniel are best friends (again), he "meets" Daniel, but the "meet-up" isn't good and a big arguement erupts. Tragic results follow. Well, I hope you all enjoy!

Discalmer: I am only a fan of the Crash Bandicoot games. I don't own nobody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Long-lost friends do return**

Tiny was sitting at home, which was unusual. He had no dates for the night, which he hated. "I couldn't even get a date from Lily (made up character, but I don't think we'll see her in this story), damn!" Tiny yelled to himself, grabbing the remote from his coffee table. He turned on the TV to Comedy Central. "Wonder what's on here," Tiny said to himself. Tiny then heard the doorbell ring. He got up, grabbed a baseball bat from his bookshelf and approached the door very cautiously. Opening the door slowly with one paw, he discovered a short man at his door. "Mind if I come in?" asked the man. "Hell no! I don't want in you in my home. I'm not gonna work for you again, so get out, Dr Cortex!" Tiny screamed. "But --" "-- But nothing! Out!" Tiny screamed. He smacked Dr. Cortex upside the head with his baseball bat, sending Dr. Cortex into the street. "Oh no," Dr. Cortex said softly to himself when a semi truck came rolling his way. Dr Cortex had no time to react as the truck ran him over. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dr Cortex screamed loudly.

Tiny laughed as Dr Cortex was squashed by the truck. "That's what ya get!" he screamed, going back into his house. About 5 seconds after he sat down, the doorbell ringed again. "WHO THE HELL IS IT!?" Tiny screamed again, this time running off the couch and running to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a lady standing there. "Can you call 911 for that poor man hit by the truck?" she asked. "No. Do it yourself," Tiny said bitterly. Without warning, the lady collapsed onto the pavement as a result of being clobbered over the head by Tiny's baseball bat. He then slammed the door shut and sat back down to watch TV. About 3 minutes later, the doorbell ranged yet again. "Okay, that's it, i've had enough of this bull --," Tiny stopped ranting when he opened the door.

At the door was standing a long lost friend of Tiny's! "Hey Tiny, i'm back!" the person said. " ... Oh my god ... it's you," Tiny said, very shocked at the sight of the youth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think so far? Funny? Sucky? Please R&R, I would appricate it. Thank you! Chapter 2 will be up soon enough.


	2. Catching up

Author's note: I'm back for chapter 2. Enjoy!

Discalmer: I am only a fan of the Crash Bandicoot games. I don't own nobody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: CATCHING UP**

Tiny was at his door, shocked. He had not seen this person for over 5 years because they had a terrible arguement. But now, his friend was back, and he was so happy. He had forgotten all about the arguement they had. "Oh my god! I can't actually believe you're back. How've you been?" Tiny said. "I've been great. Sorted out my life, more mature now and got a bunch of girlfriends," said Daniel. "Just like me. That's the way to go!" Tiny said, high-fiving his old pal. "So, are we gonna go cause some trouble? I'm sure the boss would love to see me again," said Daniel. "Um, Daniel, about that ... two years later after you left, I got this called being nice to people and not being Neo's slave, so I said 'What the hell, I guess i'm going to leave the group' and guess what? I did," Tiny explained to his friend. "What'd you tell him when you quited?" asked Daniel. "I told him..."

----------------------------------------

Flashback ...

Tiny was walking rather fast to Dr. Cortex's office. Tiny was determinded to stop working for the nut case, but he was still thinking about how he should say it or if he wanted to really quit at all. "Tiny like being nice. Tiny no like being mean to others. Tiny feel like slave anyway," he said to himself. A few seconds later, Tiny lifted his right front paw and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Dr. Cortex screamed, indicating he was a little busy. But Tiny was not about to continue working for him. He had to quit. Tiny then opened the door. "What is it?" Dr. Cortex asked in a tone so shrill that it scared N. Gin, who was also in the office. "Me and you got to talk. It important," Tiny said. "Well, sit down then and hurry up, I do not have all day for whatever nonsense you have to tell me," Dr. Cortex said bitterly.

"Well ... Tiny want to quit. I no like being mean. Tiny want to be nice. Tiny no slave either," Tiny said bravely. " ... Tiny ... you _dare_ to tell me you want to quit!? What the hell is wrong with you!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN COME INTO MY OFFICE THINKING THAT CRAP!?! HUH!?! ANSWER ME!!" Dr. Cortex screamed so loud that Dingodile, Nina and N. Brio ran in. "What's ze matter, mate? Why do ye got to scream?" Dingodile asked. "Dude, I heard you a mile away!" N. Brio said. "Uncle, what's wrong? If you that bent out of shape about me not buying anything for new year's, then get. over. it!!" Nina yelled. "IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU! OR YOU, DINGODILE! OR YOU, N. BRIO! GET OUT!!" Dr. Cortex screamed, pushing N. Brio and N. Gin out. "I'm only letting you stay because you're family," Dr. Cortex said to Nina. "And you _need_ to stay, Dingodile. You're buddy wants to quit on me,". "But it's not my problem, mate. I am out. Later, mate," Dingodile said, leaving the room.

"Ugh!!" Dr. Cortex screamed, throwing some objects around. "I can't believe this!" "You got angry problem. Tiny no want to be around that. Tiny say goodbye and go luck. Tiny have stuff pack already," Tiny said, leaving the room. Tiny went to his room, grabbed his stuff, looked back one more time and left.

--------------------------------

End Flashback ...

"Woah, that _was_ intense," said Daniel. "Sure was. From what I hear, he's gotten ever more insane then ever, especially after that. Wow, I can't believe it's been three years since I quited, but it's a really nice change. So, what have you been up to all this time?" Tiny asked. "Well, i've been going to school, gettin' girls, ya know, the 'good' life,  
Daniel replied. At that moment, however, all their happiness went away. The door was being pounded by a knock. "Come in!" Tiny said. When the door opened, in came ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now. I just thought i'd leave you all on another cliffhanger. Bye for now! Oh, and R&R, i'll be thankful!


	3. The meet up

Author's note: Hi everyone, I am back for another chapter. Enjoy!

Discalmer: I do not own anybody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The meet up**

"Hi Tiny, what's up?"

"Crunch, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation," said Tiny.

"My parents cancelled, didn't I tell you?" Crunch asked.

"Nope," said Tiny.

"Oh," replied Crunch.

All of the sudden, Crunch approached Tiny. Tiny at first thought he was going to get popped, so he put his paws up. He guessed that Crunch was going to punch him for no apperant reason, so that is why he put his paws up. He did not care if he was punched because all he would do is just knock Crunch on his behind, and Crunch knew that. Crunch knew alot of things about Tiny, yet he did not know that Tiny had a best friend before he came along, feeling sorry for [back then dumb Tiny and seeing what he was all about.

"Who's he?" Crunch whispered in Tiny's ear.

"Just an old friend of mine," Tiny whispered back. "Care to meet him?"

Crunch looked at Tiny as if he was crazy. Crunch, from just taking one look at Daniel, did not like him. Daniel was dressed like a punk with his pants being below his waist and the black hoodie. Crunch also thought Daniel looked like a druggie, and Crunch doesn't mix with drugs, at least that is what has been hinted out to the general public. Anyway, back to reality.

_Man, he looks like someone NOT from THIS ghetto. In OUR ghetto, we made talk gangster, but at least we don't dress like thugs. I'm assuming he's from Chicago _(Chi-town love!) _or something. That butt hole_, Crunch thought to himself.

"What is up with you, man?" Tiny said to Crunch.

"N-n-nothing. Nevermind. Anyway, hi," Crunch said to Daniel, who had his arms crossed.

Crunch was right. Daniel was not from "their" ghetto, but from Chicago. He had moved from Chicago recently to search for Tiny because he missed his partner in crime. Altough he may have seemed like a butthole to Crunch, he had it all. Loads of money, lots of friends, respect, ladies. As Crunch began to look him up and down again, he asked himself, _what's so great about him_?

"Whad up?" replied Daniel, still having his arms crossed and that emotionless look which Crunch REALLY could not stand. _Oh man, i'd like to rip him to pieces_, thought Crunch.

"Oh, nothing much. Say, what's your name? I haven't heard of you in these parts," Crunch said.

"Daniel, the greatest gangsta in Chi-town that there is,"

_I'd really like to see that. You ain't no gangster, you're just a wanna-be punk! _Crunch yelled in his mind.

Little did anyone know, Daniel could read minds. He saw _everything_ that Crunch thought of him. _Oh, i'm a butt hole, huh? How about I kick your teeth in, boy?_ Daniel thought to himself.

Unfortunely, for Crunch, he could not see what Daniel thought of him and he did not know that Daniel wanted to kick his teeth in.

"So you're a gangster?" Crunch said.

"Yup. Like I said, the best one that there is," replied Daniel.

"Say, what does a gangster in your parts do?" Crunch questioned.

All of the sudden, Tiny's eyes began to go wide. He knew what Crunch was hinting at. He could see the hatred both of them had for each other. Tiny was going to stay out of it, but a gut feeling told him to get involved.

"Okay, guys, I think we've had enough introductions for one day," Tiny popped.

"What's wrong? All he did was asked a question, man," Daniel said.

"I just think that Crunch has had too much time here. Bye Crunch, be sure to write!" Tiny shouted gleefully as he was pushing Crunch out the door. He locked the door and activated his alarm to make sure Church did not come back. As he finished locking the door, he breathed heavily against the door.

"Are you okay? You kinda look like you're gonna have a heartattack or something," Daniel said.

"Look, I know what was going on. I could see the hatred, in both of you," Tiny said.

"Well, he was all hating on me! So what if i'm dressed the way I am, it ain't his business," Daniel said coldy.

" ... Yeah, you're right. Let's watch some rap videos," Tiny said.

"Yeah," Daniel said, sitting down on the couch. Tiny then got up on the couch too and they enjoyed theirselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it to you guys? I think I did good, but your opinion counts, so please, R&R and peace out brothers and sisters!


	4. Daniel, you pay today

Author's note: Hi. This is chapter 4. Enjoy.

Discalmer: I do not own nothing. Now get off my back, LOL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Daniel, you pay today**

Crunch was walking slowly down the street. He was upset as into why he was kicked out, but not Daniel. Him and Tiny are best friends after all, correct? Or is Tiny really best friends with this dude? All of this made Crunch wonder, _is Tiny who I think he is?_ Crunch now had doubt them being best friends. _How can an "old friend" of yours just suddenly pop up? _Crunch wondered.

As Crunch was eating dinner, his sadness had turned into anger. _I will kill that butt hole. Tiny's MY best friend, not his!_ Crunch yelled in his mind. Crunch then told his parents he was full and did not want to eat anymore. He then went into his room, shutting and locking his door, then turning on some of the usual Hip-hop and sitting at his desk. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. _Hmmm ... I think I should head back there tomorrow and fight him. If things get tough, then it'll be simple, i'll kill him. Yeah! Snaps for Crunch!_ Crunch thought, snapping his thumbs for himself. Crunch then grabbed a pen and wrote down this twisted plan and also drew a picture of what he thought he was going to do. Crunch then laughed sinsterly to himself. He had truly been a "faithful" severant of Dr. Cortex, now to think about it.

But anyway ...

At Tiny's house, the two teenagers were enjoying their time prank-calling ramdom people and getting on sex hotlines to get some ladies. By the time the next hour was over, both Tiny and Daniel were in bed ... with ladies. Ew, that is just disgusting. I'd rather be with one girl only. But enough of me.

_Next Morning, at Crunch's "crib" ..._

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Crunch yelled gleefully, waking up to see the bright sunshine and the ocean-colored blue sky above. Crunch looked out his window to across the street at the park and nearby beach. The view was fantastic. But Crunch was not going to just sit looking at the beautiful day. He had some fighting to do.

"If I want to save my friendship with Tiny, then I am going to have to take this Daniel out of the picture. He will then go back to Chicago where he came from, that toad face," Crunch mumbled to him.

"Morning, Crunch!" Coco said, running past Crunch's bedroom to get some breakfast.

"Hey Coco," Crunch said back, happliy.

Crunch then got up out of bed and got dressed. After eating a good meal, listening to some music and going on his computer, he left home.

... But wait, he forgot his gun, and knife! Crunch ran back into the house and got his mother's butcher knife from the kitchen and his gun from his bedroom. He put both items in his little bag he usually carries around, like a woman who carries around a purse, except the bag he has is a guy's bag, of course. Crunch is not stupid in that department.

Crunch was now walking down the street, somewhat just letting the breeze get into his clothes and his face. As he crossed the street, a gorgeous girl smiled at him.

"I have got to meet her, she's so hott, but if I stop now, I may never get a chance to take Daniel out of the picture, but oh well," Crunch said.

Crunch walked over to her, talked to her and became her boyfriend within minutes.

"I'll be back later, babe," Crunch said.

"Okay. Where do we meet?" she asked him.

"My place,"

"Sounds good to me!"

Crunch walked off, having a very satifised feeling in his areas I do not want to discuss. About 25 minutes later, Crunch arrived at Tiny's house, where he saw a few girls come out.

"Must be the sex operation again," Crunch mumbled. He hated when he saw girls leaving Tiny's house. He then walked up to the doorbell and rang the doorbell.

In a matter of seconds, Tiny opened the door.

"What in the blue are you doing here?" Tiny asked.

"Just get out of my way," Crunch said, forcing his way into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! Will Crunch fight (or kill) Daniel or will things be settled? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and please R&R. Thanks!


	5. The plot to kill

Author's Note: Hi guys, I am back for Chapter 5

Discalmer: I do not own nobody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--

**Chapter 5: The plot to kill**

Crunch ran into the house like a bat out of hell. Tiny now thought Crunch was insane for running into his house the way he did.

"Crunch, what on earth are you doing!?" Tiny screeached.

"Saving our friendship," Crunch said, simply.

"What are you talking about?" Tiny asked.

"Your friend Daniel is trying to take our friendship," Crunch said.

"No he's not," Tiny said. Tiny thought Crunch was insane right now.

"Yes he is," Crunch said.

"For the damn last time ... NO. HE'S. NOT!!" Tiny bellowed.

Crunch, instead of listening to Tiny, charged at Daniel. He grabbed him by the throat and begin to choke him tightly.

"Crunch, get off!! PLEASE!!" Tiny screamed.

Crunch did not listen to him, instead making his grip harder, making Daniel to begin turn blue. Out of sheer desparation, Tiny grabbed a vase and then hit Crunch over the head with it, knocking him out cold. Tiny stared down at Crunch's knocked out body for a few seconds, then he went to the aid of Daniel, who was still blue. Tiny dialed 911 on his cell phone and within a few minutes, an ambluence and police arrived. Police made their report and arrests and Daniel was then taken to the hospital.

A few days later, Crunch was back at home, planning and scheming to kill Daniel. Crunch wanted Tiny to himself (as a best friend) and it was to remain that way. No other way. He had to have Tiny all to himself and that's the way it was going to be. Forever. Crunch grabbed a knife and a gun and set out his way. He pushed the door like it was a stick falling from a tree. As the door closed, the glass nearby broke off of it, making Crunch's mom, who was in the kitchen, nearly scream her lungs out. "What in god's name is wrong with him?" she wondered to herself. She left the kitchen to go make sure the door was at least okay after it being slammed like a teenage guy punching the lights out of another teenage guy.

Meanwhile, Crunch ran briskly up the street to the bus stop. As he got to the stop, the bus pulled up on time as if it was helping out with Crunch's insane (and might I add, stupid) plan. The driver smiled at Crunch as he payed his fare. But Crunch, apperantly in no mood for smiles and funny business, simply gave the driver a 'hurry up, let's go' look. As if on que, the bus sped off from the stop. Crunch took a seat in the back and continued to think about his scheme. "Hmmmm ... what _should_ I do? Beat him senseless? Upset him so much to where he commits suicide? Or just attempt to make truce and as we shake hands, I stab him in the hand? Well, plan C sounds like a great plan to me! Yeah, i'm gonna go with that!" Crunch snickered out loud. "Who are you talking to?" a guy named Fernando asked, looking up from his newspaper rather annoyed by Crunch talking to himself out loud. "Are you trying to kill someone?" he asked.

Crunch did not know what to say to this. _Should I tell him, or threatened to kill him if he threatens me with 5-0?_ Crunch thought. "Um ... I was just thinking out loud about what to tell my girlfriend about what I saw on Oprah today,". "Nah, I don't believe. I'm going to call the police," the guy said. Suddenly, Crunch went into action. Well, not really. He waited until this guy got off the bus to take action. He followed the guy off the bus, followed the guy for a block then pulled out his knife and took it to the guy's neck. "Say anything to 5-0 and you'll be dead, you got that?" said Crunch, his eyes turning red and the anger rising up in him. "Y-y-yes sir, i'll stay quiet," the guy said. "Good," said Crunch, letting the guy go. The guy then ran away from Crunch. "Nobody snitches on me and gets away with it," Crunch said. Crunch then realized that he had to wait for a bus now since he hopped off the pervious.

A few minutes later, the bus came. Then a little while later, Crunch got off the bus, heading to Daniel's house rather quickly. About four minutes later, he arrived. He snickered, then signed, then rang the little white doorbell on the side of the door. Seconds later, Daniel's mother answered. She had a pleasent smile on her face. She was a very polite woman but did have a temper. She was also short, which is why Crunch saw over here. "Hi, i'm a friend of Daniel's. Could I come in?" Crunch asked sweetly. "Sure," she smiled. "Daniel! You got company!" she yelled to upstairs. "Who is it?" Daniel asked. "Some guy you know I guess," his mother said, still smiling sweetly.

--

What do you guys think now? I'll only know if you R&R! Thanks in advance!


	6. Daniel dies

Author's note: Hello. I am back for another chapter. Enjoy.

Discalmer: I do not own nobody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--

**Chapter 6: Daniel dies**

Crunch waited at the door as Daniel and his mother chatted inside the house. Then Daniel came out. "Wait just a second ... why are _you_ here? You're the one who tried to kill me --" "I know, and i'm sorry for it. I just want to be friends is all. You don't know how _sorry_ I am. I just thought that you were stealing Tiny from me but obviously you weren't," said Crunch calmy. "All right, let's be friends," said Daniel, smiling a little, extending his hand out to Crunch. But that was a fatal mistake. As soon as his hand was out, Crunch moved into action. He pulled his knife out and stabbed Daniel right in the middle of his hand.

Daniel screamed out in pain and collasped to the floor, holding his hand where the wound was. His mother ran out and saw the wound. "OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS?!" she yelled. "It -- was that -- Crunch -- guy," Daniel said, breathing really slow. "I'll go get help right now!" his mom said, running back into the house and grabbing her cell phone. She dialed 911. As soon as she got an answered, she began relaying the information her son had told her. Within minutes, an ambluence and police were already on scene. Police began looking for Crunch as soon as Daniel told them the information he had, then the ambluence rushed Daniel to the nearest hospital for treatment of the stab wound. Daniel was losing blood rather quickly, so they litterally sped around 60 miles an hour to get him to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Crunch was bolting from the crime scene. He was laughing but deep down where his heart was supposed to be, he was worried the police would catch him. "Ha ha, the little brat deserved what he got," said Crunch, smiling at his success. "Now he will die and Tiny _will_ be _my_ best friend forever,". Just then, Crunch saw a squad car go by. He ducked into some nearby bushes. "Dang, that was close," he said sliently. Crunch was now trying to find a comfortable spot in the bushes since these were rather hard -- catcus like -- bushes. But as if by some curse, the squad car stopped. The two cops got out of their car. They were searching all around for the person who stabbed Daniel. But the offender would be easy to find.

Police had recieved the description of an orange bandicoot, about 5'6, 145-165 pounds, white t-shirt and blue pants. Crunch was more nervous as the officers approached the bush. "Think he might be behind here?" asked an officer. "He might be," said another. "I just sure hope the kid doesn't die," said a thrid officer. "Me either," the first officer said. The second officer extended his hand into the bush. Crunch's eyes popped out. "Oh no!" he whispered, "they're gonna get me!". Crunch then thought about what he did to Daniel.

--

Flashback ...

Crunch waited at the door as Daniel and his mother chatted inside the house. Then Daniel came out. "Wait just a second ... why are _you_ here? You're the one who tried to kill me --" "I know, and i'm sorry for it. I just want to be friends is all. You don't know how _sorry_ I am. I just thought that you were stealing Tiny from me but obviously you weren't," said Crunch calmy. "All right, let's be friends," said Daniel, smiling a little, extending his hand out to Crunch. But that was a fatal mistake. As soon as his hand was out, Crunch moved into action. He pulled his knife out and stabbed Daniel right in the middle of his hand.

--

End flashback ...

Crunch then then thought about what he plotted on the bus and when he threatened that Fernando guy ...

--

Flashback ...

Crunch took a seat in the back in the back of the bus and continued to think about his scheme. "Hmmmm ... what _should_ I do? Beat him senseless? Upset him so much to where he commits suicide? Or just attempt to make truce and as we shake hands, I stab him in the hand? Well, plan C sounds like a great plan to me! Yeah, i'm gonna go with that!" Crunch snickered out loud. "Who are you talking to?" a guy named Fernando asked, looking up from his newspaper rather annoyed by Crunch talking to himself out loud. "Are you trying to kill someone?" he asked.

Crunch did not know what to say to this. _Should I tell him, or threatened to kill him if he threatens me with 5-0?_ Crunch thought. "Um ... I was just thinking out loud about what to tell my girlfriend about what I saw on Oprah today,". "Nah, I don't believe that. I'm going to call the police," the guy said. Suddenly, Crunch went into action. Well, not really. He waited until this guy got off the bus to take action. He followed the guy off the bus, followed the guy for a block then pulled out his knife and took it to the guy's neck. "Say anything to 5-0 and you'll be dead, you got that?" said Crunch, his eyes turning red and the anger rising up in him. "Y-y-yes sir, i'll stay quiet," the guy said. "Good," said Crunch, letting the guy go. The guy then ran away from Crunch.

--

End flashback ...

Crunch made up his mind. He was going to stab the police officer in the hand like he did Daniel! He was nuts! Litterally! Anyway, the officer's hand extended more and touched Crunch's big, puffy face. "I feel something, guys!" the officer exclaimed. Crunch was rapidly digging through his little bag for the knife. He is really going to stab the officer! But as if a curse was in progress, the officer's hands went down on Crunch. The officer ended up pulling Crunch by his shirt and yanking him out of the bushes. "That's him!" the first officer said. "Yep," said the thrid officer. "All right, let's take him for Aggravated Battery w/ a knife," said the officer who grabbed Crunch. "You're under arrest, you have the right to remain slient. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, you'll be provided one for free by the state of Indiana," said the first officer.

The officers put Crunch into the back of the squad car. Crunch was angry at this. He was never arrested before but now, he's got a criminal record and a police report against him. And I am sure Daniel and his mom pressed charges, I would have. However, Crunch was thinking of _another_ stupid plan, this time to get himself away from the police he was with right now. But he had reached desparation now. His plan that he came up with now just might be fatal to himself and the police inside this two man police car unit. _Wait a minute_, Crunch's mind said, _why would you want to do that_? "I'm just glad this guy wasn't combative," one of the officers in the car said. "Yeah, but what about the kid? Anything on him yet?" asked the officer's partner. "I don't know," the first officer replied.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, doctors were doing emergency surgery on Daniel to treat his wound on his hand. This required lots of treatment. When Crunch stabbed him, the knife had just missed a major vein and went through his hand, so the stab wound was very serious and possibly life threatening. Police agreed that if Daniel died from the stabbing, Crunch would get a charge of second degree murder. "I do sure hope the boy lives through this," a doctor who was operating on the stab wound said. "Me too," said another doctor. The doctors then got back to work. They had no time to fool around. Daniel was dying on the operating table and he was losing tons of blood. If they did not get this treated fast enough, he could die within seconds.

An hour later, the surgery was over. It was a success, I guess, but doctors were to keep an eye on the wound. Tiny, Daniel's mom and dad, Kau-Kau, Nina and other friends came to see him. "How are you feeling?" asked Daniel's mother. "Like i've been stabbed. I saw my life flash before me," replied Daniel. "Oh my god ... hun, I am so sorry my son did this to you. I don't know how I could pay for these physical and emotional damages," said Kau-Kau, who was weeping. Tiny comforted her. "Mom, I need sleep. So good night, to all of you. Thanks for coming," Daniel said. He looked at these people for a few seconds, smiling weakly, then his eyes closed. A few seconds later, Daniel's heart monitor went on. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP, it sounded. "OH MY GOD!! HE'S DEAD!! DOCTOR!!" screamed Daniel's mom. Doctors came rushing to them and ran through the hallways with the strecher.

Minutes later, doctors were attempting to revive Daniel. But too late. He had already died. He died of major blood loss, internal hand injuries and a heart attack. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT MY SON!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Daniel's mother screamed hysterically. Tiny was crying hysterically as well. So was Daniel's dad and Kau-Kau. Daniel's friends cried as well. One of the doctors wept as well. Security was now trying to restrain Daniel's mom since she had tried to revive her son and go find Crunch. She was also having a mental breakdown. With the help of Kau-Kau and Daniel's dad, Daniel's mom was put on a strecher by security. The hospital desk was calling for a police wagon to transport Daniel's mom to the nearest mental hospital for observation.

News of Daniel's death over the past few days shocked residents of Evansville. Residents were so surprised a second degree murder occurred in broad daylight. As a result of a public outcry, police had no choice whatsoever to upgrade Crunch's charges to reckless homicide and second degree murder. Kau-Kau's life was now a living hell. She recieved everything from people threatening to file lawsuits on her to death threats. People were outraged at Crunch. He was sick, twisted and had to be locked away.

--

Damn! That was intense! Poor Daniel got killed. Well, his funeral will be in the next chapter and Crunch gets away from the police. This was quite the chapter and my fingers hurt from typing so much, lol. Please R&R, folks! Thanks in advance!

Note: This means that words were added that weren't perviously there.


	7. Thoughts and the funeral

Author's note: Hello. I am back for another chapter. Enjoy.

Discalmer: I do not own nobody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--

**Chapter 7: Thoughts and the funeral**

Daniel's mother was still at the mental hospital. She was completey ruined. Her younger son was murdered. She was not in her closed mind. She paced back and forth throughout the little room she was locked in like a scrawny house wanting to get out of a barn. "Where is he?" she said, still pacing back and forth. "Poor woman. Her son's dead," said a caretaker at the mental hospital. "Yes," agreed another. "Well ... when is the boy's funeral?" asked the first caretaker. "I have no idea. They said that the county autospy office has to fix his hand a bit before there is a funeral and god knows how long it takes for the autospy office to do anything," the second caretaker stated. "Yep," the first caretaker said. "I'm going to feed her now. Will you help?" asked the second caretaker. "Of course," replied the first caretaker. Together, they went in her room to feed her through tubes. Daniel's mother wasn't eating now so they had to feed her through tubes. She had lost her mind after he son's unhumane death. Twice she had already attempted to leave the mental hospital and harm the caretakers.

Meanwhile, Daniel's dad was making funeral arrangements for his deceased son. He was close to losing his mind as well, so his older son was keeping an eye on him. But nobody was happy that Daniel was dead. In fact, many people in the neighborhood felt very sad and burdened with this sudden, harsh death Daniel had suffered. All because of Crunch. That asshole. He was the one responsible for the neighborhood being so sad and burdened with this sudden, harsh death that _he_ made. He was also responsible for the public outcry that his charges be upgraded. But a few people still weren't happy with the upgraded charges. They wanted Crunch on death row. They wanted him to suffer a death like Daniel had to suffer.

Crunch was now at home, but hid in his room since he was a wanted man. He had read the wanted poster police put out for him. The reward was 10,000 for whoever captured and arrested him. But one problem. Crunch had knives and a handgun on him. He could kill within seconds, so he was a very dangerous person, if you ask me, but of course, I won't go into my opinion here. Anyway, Crunch was a bit gulity of murdering Daniel. He was gulity because his parents probably would never love him ever again like they used to. They probably do not want a son like him, one who murders people for his own warmth and pleasure. Then again, who would have the _pleasure_ in murdering a harmless soul?

Yes, that's right, Daniel was a harmless soul. He did not really like to bother people much, he was more of a friendly person. Most people would look at a wanna-be gangsta as someone who does not have feelings for other humans, and most do not, but there are few like Daniel who do. He may have had a urge to join gangs or commit crime, but still, he was friendly most times and would not hurt someone who minds their business without just cause. Only if you would have messed with him badly he would have harmed you, and most people in the neighborhood knew that, but speaking for Crunch, I am guessing he did not. But then again, Crunch does not have feelings for other people, especially after murdering a teenager who did not deserved to be killed.

Anyway, moving on, it was now the day of the funeral. Everyone was dressed very nicely, even Tiny (that's shocking LOL). "I cannot believe he is really gone," said Tiny, trying to hold tears back. "I know, its just heart breaking," said Coco, who wanted to come to the funeral. In fact, Crunch's entire family was present at the funeral even though they had nothing to do with the death. Tiny's family was there as well, so was Dr Cortex and his morons, and much of the neighborhood residents were there. The funeral was packed. Over 200 people attended the funeral, much of it filled with family and friends, but the public was there too. It was simply a neighborhood funeral. To make sure no fights broke out, even the police were present.

Tiny was one of the first to be there and one of the first to put flowers on the casket. The flowers looked very nice with their white-ish, yellowish and purplish colors. The casket was a black valvet color with white doves embedded on the top of the casket. On top of the casket were flowers, of course, and a recent picture of Daniel. As people filed into the church, ministers gave them holy water and asked them to recieve Jesus Christ and the holy ghost into their life. Some people wept even more at the picture. But that did not stop people from taking their seats and waiting patiently for the pastor of the church to come start the funeral.

Minutes later, the pastor came into the room. He gave one look at the large crowd, waited as a minister recieved him over the microphone and proceeded to the pulpit. "Welcome to the funeral of Daniel Jaimes. I am pastor James Glenbrook. I thank the lord for all of you who are here today in this grief strucken time. I am sure Daniel is happy right now in heaven to see all of you at the funeral. Yes, this is a very sad time for all of you I am sure, especially for family and close friends because this impacts you the most and you did not except this to happen, but you cannot spend the rest of your life grieving. You have to move on at some time. I did not say you cannot think of him or keep him in your remembrance and prayers but you have to move on with you life at some point. I will also say I am sure you all miss him and he misses you too very much. He did not ask to have his life taken away like the way it was taken from him. From what I know, he was a very gentle and sweet person to be around and he was like and respected by all of you here tonight. Even though he did have a drug problem and was very sexually active, the lord and all of you still saw the gentleness and sweetness in him. I've known him since he was around six years old and in those times he would help me around the church and be a good member of the church. One time he even helped us in a healing service. Yes, it was very nice. In conclusion, I will say he was very nice and loved and he will most certainly be missed by all here tonight. Thank you,".

With that, the pastor left the pulpit (with applause and a low cheer I might add) as the choir director signaled the choir to stand. They did. They took a deep breath and seconds later, they were singing their first song of deliverence and healing to the audience. About 30 minutes later, the choir was done singing. When they finished, Tiny stood. He walked up to the pulpit with applause and cheers. He was going to give his eilougy. He cleared his throat. He started at the hordes of people and TV cameras staring him down. He was nervous as he had never had to do something like this infront of a large audience and TV cameras. "Okay, um, hi everyone. My name is Tiny Tiger. I was one, if not, of his best friends. He was the coolest person you could ever know. He was my best friend and he was dear to all of us, isn't that right, my friends?" Tiny asked the congregation. "Yes he was!" shouted someone in the congregation. "Okay, well, um, I met him when we were around maybe four or five years old. Back in those days we did stuff any little kid would do. Then we grew I guess. At age 8, we heard about Dr Cortex and his sick and twisted plans --," "-- Why must you mention me? And my plans aren't sick and twisted as you say!" Dr Cortex screamed at Tiny. "Shut up. Anyway, we joined Dr Cortex and his idiots. We did crazy stuff there, like torturing tons of innocent people and trying to kill Crash Bandicoot everyday --,". The audience start booing when they heard that. "Can I continue, please??" Tiny questioned. The audience went quiet. "So yeah, we were a part of Dr Cortex. One day, Dr Cortex told me to come to his office. I thought I was in trouble, but no, I was not. He wanted me in the office for another plan to kill. He wanted me to kill ... well ... Daniel,". The audience gasped loudly in shock and murmurs spreaded around the congregation for a minute then they stopped to look at Tiny again. "Anyway, since I was really stupid and plain insane back in those days and didn't know the 'true' mean of friendship, I figured i'd follow Dr Cortex's plan. So then Dingodile overheard what went down and he told Daniel --,".

Dr Cortex and his idiots gasped and started clamoring. Within seconds, loud arguing was heard. "I cannot believe you, Dingodile!" screamed Dr Cortex. "That's it! You're all fired!". "Oh give it a rest, old man!" Coco shouted in the congregation. "What did you just call me?" Dr Cortex questioned. He looked her straight in the eye as if he was going to kill her, but then stopped when the pastor cleared his throat on the mic. "One more peep from anybody except Tiny for right now and the funeral's over," he said, then walking back to his seat. Tiny stepped back up to the mic as the audience quickly went slient. "Okay, anyway, Dingodile told Daniel and he even played a tape of our conversation. So then Daniel found me and confronted me. Yes, we argued and we said things to each other, making him move away. I personally didn't think i'd ever see him again. But five years later, he came back. One night I was watching tv and a knock came at my door. The minute I opened the door, I knew it was him, so I let him in and we talked about old times and we did stuff guys would do and with the ladies too,". The young girls in the audience started howling and screaming in excitement. They calmed down after a minute. "So after all of that, Crunch came to my house. I had thought he was out of town but then he said, respectively, his parents canceled. So him and Crunch met each other and the minute they did, I could see the hatred between them both,".

--

Flashback ...

"Who's he?" Crunch whispered in Tiny's ear.

"Just an old friend of mine," Tiny whispered back. "Care to meet him?"

Crunch looked at Tiny as if he was crazy. Crunch, from just taking one look at Daniel, did not like him. Daniel was dressed like a punk with his pants being below his waist and the black hoodie.

_Man, he looks like someone NOT from THIS ghetto. In OUR ghetto, we made talk gangster, but at least we don't dress like thugs. I'm assuming he's from Chicago _(Chi-town love!) _or something. That butt hole_, Crunch thought to himself.

"What is up with you, man?" Tiny said to Crunch.

"N-n-nothing. Nevermind. Anyway, hi," Crunch said to Daniel, who had his arms crossed.

Crunch was right. Daniel was not from "their" ghetto, but from Chicago. He had moved from Chicago recently to search for Tiny because he missed his partner in crime. Altough he may have seemed like a butthole to Crunch, he had it all. Loads of money, lots of friends, respect, ladies. As Crunch began to look him up and down again, he asked himself, _what's so great about him_?

"Whad up?" replied Daniel, still having his arms crossed and that emotionless look which Crunch REALLY could not stand. _Oh man, i'd like to rip him to pieces_, thought Crunch.

"Oh, nothing much. Say, what's your name? I haven't heard of you in these parts," Crunch said.

"Daniel, the greatest gangsta in Chi-town that there is,"

_I'd really like to see that. You ain't no gangster, you're just a wanna-be punk! _Crunch yelled in his mind.

Little did anyone know, Daniel could read minds. He saw _everything_ that Crunch thought of him. _Oh, i'm a butt hole, huh? How about I kick your teeth in, boy?_ Daniel thought to himself.

Unfortunely, for Crunch, he could not see what Daniel thought of him and he did not know that Daniel wanted to kick his teeth in.

"So you're a gangster?" Crunch said.

"Yup. Like I said, the best one that there is," replied Daniel.

"Say, what does a gangster in your parts do?" Crunch questioned.

All of the sudden, Tiny's eyes began to go wide. He knew what Crunch was hinting at. He could see the hatred both of them had for each other. Tiny was going to stay out of it, but a gut feeling told him to get involved.

"Okay, guys, I think we've had enough introductions for one day," Tiny popped.

"What's wrong? All he did was asked a question, man," Daniel said.

"I just think that Crunch has had too much time here. Bye Crunch, be sure to write!" Tiny shouted gleefully as he was pushing Crunch out the door. He locked the door and activated his alarm to make sure Church did not come back. As he finished locking the door, he breathed heavily against the door.

--

End flashback ...

"Things from there went tragically wrong. After that, I guess Crunch started scheming and plotting to kill Daniel. I was told by someone that Crunch said I was _his_ best friend and nothing was going to change that. Then Crunch tried to kill him in one of the mornings by choking him to death. I grabbed a vase and smashed over his head --,". The audience cheered and applauded wildly at that, then went quite again. "After that, Crunch was arrested, then he got bailed out. I'm not saying names,". The audience gasped loudly in shock again, murmured and started at Crunch's family with hate. Crunch's family quickly felt really embrassed and hulimated by Crunch's actions. The audience then turned back to look at Tiny and went slient. "After he got bailed out, he was scheming again, and that time, it actually worked," Tiny said, with tears starting to roll down his face. Some of the audience started crying too. Everyone comforted Tiny and theirselves (as in family members and friends). A few minutes later, Tiny and the others got ahold of theirselves so he could finish up his eilougy. "From what I heard, Crunch got on a bus and went to their house, and then ..."

--

Flashback ...

A few minutes later, the bus came. Then a little while later, Crunch got off the bus, heading to Daniel's house rather quickly. About four minutes later, he arrived. He snickered, then signed, then rang the little white doorbell on the side of the door. Seconds later, Daniel's mother answered. She had a pleasent smile on her face. She was a very polite woman but did have a temper. She was also short, which is why Crunch saw over here. "Hi, i'm a friend of Daniel's. Could I come in?" Crunch asked sweetly. "Sure," she smiled. "Daniel! You got company!" she yelled to upstairs. "Who is it?" Daniel asked. "Some guy you know I guess," his mother said, still smiling sweetly.

Crunch waited at the door as Daniel and his mother chatted inside the house. Then Daniel came out. "Wait just a second ... why are _you_ here? You're the one who tried to kill me --" "I know, and i'm sorry for it. I just want to be friends is all. You don't know how _sorry_ I am. I just thought that you were stealing Tiny from me but obviously you weren't," said Crunch calmy. "All right, let's be friends," said Daniel, smiling a little, extending his hand out to Crunch. But that was a fatal mistake. As soon as his hand was out, Crunch moved into action. He pulled his knife out and stabbed Daniel right in the middle of his hand.

Daniel screamed out in pain and collasped to the floor, holding his hand where the wound was. His mother ran out and saw the wound. "OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS?!" she yelled. "It -- was that -- Crunch -- guy," Daniel said, breathing really slow. "I'll go get help right now!" his mom said, running back into the house and grabbing her cell phone. She dialed 911. As soon as she got an answered, she began relaying the information her son had told her. Within minutes, an ambluence and police were already on scene. Police began looking for Crunch as soon as Daniel told them the information he had, then the ambluence rushed Daniel to the nearest hospital for treatment of the stab wound. Daniel was losing blood rather quickly, so they litterally sped around 60 miles an hour to get him to the hospital.

--

End flashback ...

"So after that, he died," Tiny announced as sobs were being heard in the audience. "The hospital tried their best to revive him, but it didn't work," Tiny said, breathing heavily. The audience calmed down a few minutes later. "Then you all heard about it and now we're here. Well, i'm ending my eliougy, but before I go, I will say this ... Daniel," he looked up towards the celling as if it were heaven. "If you can hear us from up there, you will always be missed by everyone in this room. We will always remember you and keep you in our thoughts. We have always loved (woah, quite a word for Tiny, lol) you and we always will. I hope and pray to our lord that Crunch is tried in court and serves a life sentence (he didn't want to say death row in a holy room). I also hope and pray you'll always remember us up there, but when we die, we'll all go up there and we'll see you again. My own words to you are that you were the coolest person i've ever met and you'll always be my best friend, no matter if you're in heaven or hell. Thank you all for your time," Tiny said, stepping away from the pulpit quietly. The audience cheered and applauded for a good two minutes after Tiny finished.

After Tiny's eliougy, other friends went up and did eliougies. All of his family did eliougies, too, except for his mother. She was too sick to give one. All of the eilougies last around 20 to 30 minutes. After all the eliougies were finished, the ministers took everything off of the casket to open it. After they opened it, people filed past it and paid their respects. People most dear to Daniel almost jumped into the casket to be with him, but fortunely, security or other people held them back.

A little bit later, people started filing out of the funeral home to drive theirselves to the cementary where Daniel was going to be buried. This was going to be the hardest part of the funeral to endure.

--

Well, what do you all think about the chapter? R&R, please! On a side note, but to throw it here, this is the longest chapter i've ever wrote in my life! So you all have better be satifised because I spent a month writing this for you all! LOL!

Anyway, for the next chapter (8), they're going to bury Daniel and i'll do a small thing years later after the death. The next chapter is the final chapter for the story, so this story's just about done! Thank you all for the support and catch you later!


	8. The bural

Author's note: Hello. I am back for the final chapter. Please enjoy it, it'll be real good.

Discalmer: I do not own nobody in this story except for my character Daniel.

--

**Chapter 8: The bural**

The crowd of people who were at the funeral were driving in their cars to the bural sight. As they did, people on the street were watching with deep interest. A few people waved, some videotaped it and most others gazed sadly at the passing sight. "What's going on, mommy?" a little girl asked her mom as she grabbed onto her mom's skirt. "They're taking someone to his bed so he can sleep, honey," the mom answered gently. But the mother knew better. She knew they were burying a teenage boy who was burtally murdered by a pyscho path named Crunch. Speaking of him, he hid behind a tree, to watch the passing sight. He was starting to not believe that he commited that murder. He was the reason their was tons of cars passing by to take Daniel to his bural sight where he could "sleep" happliy for all eternity and rejoice in heaven with the good lord.

A little bit later, everyone arrived at the bural sight. People were growing even more sadder. It was time to bury their "beloved" Daniel. Anywho, the persons with the casket in their car took the casket out of the car and carried it to right by where it would be put in the ground for all eternity. Tiny, and just about everyone else at the funeral, could not believe this would be the very last time they saw Daniel in the flesh. Sure, if they went to heaven, they would see him again, in spirit, but not in the flesh. They would never see him walk the streets or anything like that ever again. It was just so sad to imagine they would never directly see him again or hear his voice in their presence. It was good for him to leave this cruel world of harsh people, murders, robbers, etc., but what was really sad is that he left behind his family and friends. He left them to expreience more of this cruel world.

"Will everyone in the presence of God grab someone's hand next to you and join me in prayer today?" the pastor said. Everyone took heed of the pastor's words and joined hands. Then, the song of prayer hit their lips and they sang it (of course, I won't put it here because I don't know all of the lyrics to it, and fyi, it is the African-American version of the prayer song sung in most African-American churches). After that was done, the pastor talked about the lord forgiving your sins and that he would led you and guide you into all truths. Then ... it was the time to bury Daniel ... this is where screams and cries of sadness would begin. "Oh my god!! My son's being buried!! I won't let him go without me!!" screamed Daniel's dad, attempting to jump into the casket with him, but a few people grabbed him and made sure he did not jump in. Daniel's mother, who had arrived about five minutes ago, also attempted to jump into the casket, but her caretakers (she has caretakers now since she's very mentally ill after the death).

For most people, seeing the casket being put into the ground was so emotional that I cannot even begin to describe it. It was truly a sad day for all residents of this city. Almost everyone in town give their consoles to the mourning family and friends. Also, like it was stated in chapter 7 of this fanfic, over 200 people were in attendance of this funeral, including the entire neighborhood of where Daniel lived.

The casket was now put in the ground. The crew who shovels the brual ground to cover up the holes that the caskets are in had already begin to cover up the hole where Daniel's casket was with dirt. The long funeral had now come to an end. Daniel was no longer with them at all now, except in their spirits. Everyone was now starting to walk away sobbing hysterically from the bural site. A few people had to be carried from the bural site. Of course, not everyone left right away. The closet people in Daniel's life were there for almost hours just staring at the bural site, wondering why Crunch could make this happen. They wondered why a simple case of jealously led to a burtal murder. Crunch could have just talked to Tiny about it, but no, he just had to murder Daniel, like the nutcase he was. A few days later, the bural site now had a tombstone. Engraved on it was "DANIEL JAIMES, 1993-2008. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MISSED,". There were also tons of flowers and items surrounding the tombstone.

Three years later ...

Tiny walked up to the tombstone with his soon to be wife. He could hardly believe that he moved on from being, in my opinion, a pimp and a bedhopper to a person who settled down with one girl and will be getting married to her soon. He also couldn't believe that it was three years ago today that Daniel was stabbed by Crunch (since caught for the crime and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole) that led to him dying and being buried here. Now, three years later, 2011, Tiny really missed Daniel since he was his best friend. It was hard for Tiny to bear the truth about his best friend being dead and never coming back. "Honey," Tiny said to his fiancee, "this is where my best friend is buried. He died three years ago today,". "Oh my ... I couldn't even imagine my best friend being dead. I feel so bad for you!". She hugged Tiny for a few minutes. They stopped when Tiny told her he wanted to put something on the grave. He put a rose on the grave, looked at it for a little while, and walked away with his fiancee.

--

Well, I hope you all really enjoyed this fanfic. It was hard for me to describe everything without almost crying. It's just so sad that happened. It never happened to me in real life, but I had an uncle who died so I know how losing someone feels.

**PC20XX **- I thank you so much for all your support to me about this fanfic. You encourged me to keep going and I did. I hope you enjoy other Crash Bandicoot fanfics (and they probably won't be sad like this one) I have planned.

I also thank all of my "slient fans". Well, until the next fanfic, peace out to all of you. Please R&R on this one even though i'm finished with it. Thanks everyone and see ya next time!


End file.
